A Dose of Reality
by khazrn43
Summary: Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel.
1. Chapter 1 Kurt and Carole

_Title: A Dose of Reality_

 _Author: khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea._

 _Rating: M_

 _Summary: Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Finn has conversations with the women in his life and Kurt. After a confrontation with Kurt Finn starts to see his problems are bigger than a loud bossy brown eyed diva kissing his best friend. Finn will interact with all the woman in his life starting with his mom, Santana, Quinn and finally Rachel. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel._

 _Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. If I owned them, I would have a lot more money than I do right now._

 _ **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

 _HONOR THE TETHER! REMEMBER THE DRUMMER!_

* * *

Quinn Fabray was walking down the hall, holding her books and heading to Finn's locker to meet him in between classes. As she passed by the choir room, the sound of her boyfriend's voice carried out into the hallway; it sounded like Kurt had pissed him off about something and she had a feeling it was about Rachel.

"Stay out of this, Kurt!"

Quinn glanced into the room and the sight of the stepbrothers looking like they could strangle each other shocked her. They had been getting along since their parents wedding last November; even she knew that despite the fact that Carole Hummel had told Finn not to bring her over to their house.

Finn's mother had made it clear that she would never accept the fact that he was dating Quinn again. That she was not to be in her house at all or he would be grounded. So most of the time, they hung out at her house, making out until her mother got home. The entire thing was getting old really fast, especially the fact that they were constantly fighting over Rachel, but she wouldn't give Finn up and once again lose him to Rachel Berry. Finn had chosen to come back to her so he must not have loved Rachel as much as her annoying rival had thought he had. She was pulled back to reality by the sound of Kurt's response to his brother's comment.

"No! You still love Rachel and everybody can see it but you. Even Quinn, why the hell do you think she clings onto you like a leech? Constantly touching, kissing and hugging you, most of time in front of Rachel. You sat there in this classroom and told Rachel she was beautiful," Kurt shot back, his hands on his hips. "I wonder if Quinn knows that you cheated on her too the first time around. That you kissed Rachel twice while you were still dating her."

Quinn gasped in shock as she took in the anger that came across Finn's face as he started to respond to his brother's statement.

"I kissed Rachel; it isn't like I fucked..."

Quinn watched as a smirk came across Kurt's face when Finn stopped speaking mid-sentence, his face turning pale. She watched as he sat down in a chair, his head in his hands. She knew that he was thinking about the past and had a sinking feeling that Finn was starting to come to his senses.

"Are you finally getting a clue? You are punishing Rachel for something you did to Quinn the first time around yet you will forgive Quinn for actually having sex with Puck, having his baby and lying for five months that you were the father. If Rachel hadn't of told you the truth, do you really think Quinn would have told you the truth? Would you still think that Beth was your child and not Puck's?"

"No, she wouldn't have told me the truth," Finn finally admitted to himself. "She would have let me think I was the father of her baby and tied me to her forever if she could have gotten away with it."

Quinn felt something inside her break because she knew that Finn had come to his senses. That his stepbrother had gotten through to him in a way that no one else had been able to. But before she could walk away, Quinn saw Kurt smirk at her as if the next words out of his mouth would cause her more pain.

"Your mom and I were curious about something, Finn."

"What?"

"I want an honest answer to this question and I will know if you are lying."

The question is would he do the same thing for her that he had done for Rachel? She had her doubts because of everything that had happened since Regionals. Finn's continued fascination with everything Rachel did and his anger at her for encouraging the other girl to get a nose job, told Quinn one thing. That kissing Finn after that football game in an effort to use his popularity to be Prom Queen was going to come back and bite her in the ass. That the pain she had caused to Sam and others since her transformation from Lucy to Quinn was starting to haunt her.

"If Quinn hadn't of kissed you after that damn football game, were you even interested in getting back together with her?"

"No."

"So she basically started things up between you again by kissing you? All because she knew deep down that Sam wasn't popular enough to help her win Prom Queen."

"She told me that we were supposed to be back on top. But even if we won Regionals and Nationals, Prom Queen and King would put us over the top"

Kurt regarded him cautiously because he didn't want to push too hard for fear of Finn digging in deeper with Quinn. "Do you even want to be Prom King?"

Finn sighed because he knew his answer would not make his girlfriend happy but she wasn't anywhere around so he spoke truthfully like he had been all afternoon. "No, I really don't. None of those so called cool people give a shit about me, they just want to know the schools Quarterback. Hell, my own girlfriend doesn't even like me half the time. She calls me names and starts fights about stupid shit. But I'm too much of a coward, no pussy to say enough is enough. I let her drag me back into an existence I was so unhappy in. Before I met Rachel I probably wouldn't have cared because I was just going through the motions. But now, I can see a future where the world is as it is and not as what it should be. I see where being on the football team and being in glee is okay, with nobody getting down on you for it. I can't go back to the darkness."

Quinn couldn't take it, she bolted. Kurt saw her and smirked behind his brothers back. He and Carole were going to have to team together so Quinn couldn't manipulate his brother into staying with her. Kurt thought she had changed, but her willingness to hurt Sam, just proved that it's all about Quinn Fabray and everyone else just get out of her way.

"I really hope you mean that Finn. It's the only way to figure yourself out. I'm not saying get back with Rachel, because what she did was mean and really dramatic, but that's Rachel, I think you need to find out who Finn is without a girlfriend before you can be a boyfriend to anyone."

"Thanks little bro" Finn hug

* * *

Quinn raced to her car like the day Puck confronted her about being pregnant, only this time she wasn't crying she was pissed. How dare Kurt? Who does he think he is putting this shit in Finn's head? Finn is my boyfriend, he chose me. Why does everyone keep pushing him toward that thing? UGH!

She is pissed "How, he kissed her twice while thinking my baby was his? What an asshole" She screams in the solitude of her car. Deep in the recesses of her mind she knows she's a hypocrite but she pushes that away with any warm regard for one Kurt Hummel.

She starts driving home still reeling from eavesdropping. She would never have told Finn the truth about Beth. If Rachel hadn't stuck her big beak into her affairs she and Finn would have still been together and this would all be a moot point. But no, she did and now she was going to lose her crown. That is not happening.

She reached home realizing she was all alone again, her mom must be at some boozy church function, and Quinn formulated her plain on how to keep Finn. She knows it won't be difficult, it is Finn for Christ sake. He will do whatever I want because he was right in the fact that he indeed is a coward and will never stick up for himself. She thought to herself.

Damn Rachel putting delusions of grandeur into his head. Surmising out loud

"He is a simple boy, from a small town who is destined to take over the tire shop. I know it, everyone knows it, and I just have to make sure he knows it" She is thoughtful for a moment until she realizes there is only one way to keep him. She has to make Rachel believe he slept with her. I mean she probably could really sleep with him, but what is the fun in that. That's it, Monday morning Quinn would corner man hands and tell her in no uncertain terms Finn will never be going back to her. She'll be so devastated that she would want to transfer schools and leave Finn forever. Paving the way for Quinn to end the year in a shiny new crown. Without Rachel and Finn, Glee club will be over and the world will have righted itself.

* * *

Finn walked into the house without Kurt, he went to hang with Mercedes. Burt was still at the shop and he heard his mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom" he said entering the expansive kitchen, leaning on the island, taking a cucumber slice and popping it into his mouth.

"Hello sweetie, how was school?" Carole asks. "Alright I guess" is his response.

"Finn I've been your mom for seventeen years, what is wrong?"

Finn smiles half heartily then sighs. "I think I messed up big time and I have no idea how to fix it"

"Ah! Rachel" Carole gleams at her son with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Among other things" He laments.

"Talk to me Finn" Carole walks over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just everything spiraled out of control. I think I forgave her the minute it came out of her mouth, but my damn pride wouldn't let me. She ripped my heart out and shredded it when she told me she made out with Puck."

"What she did was unwise for sure Finn, but loving someone means you forgive them."

"It's not the forgiving mom, it's the forgetting. I can't get images of her and him out of my head. And his stupid ass, doesn't help with his snide comments all the time. Why is such an ass" Finn questions

"Because he knows how to hurt you. He sees what we all do, that you still love Rachel. In a way I think him making snide comments is his way of getting you to understand you can't make Rachel wait forever. Other boys are going to be into her and one day, she'll move on" Carole spelled it out for Finn. Him flinching at his moms words.

Finn thoughtfully looked at his mom. Would Rachel move on? Didn't she love him enough to fight? Yes you idiot, she does. She's been fighting for you since day one and you've been a douche. Leading her on, breaking up with her acting like a jealous boyfriend while she ws dating St. Douche. Finn blinked at his realization.

"She's forgiven me for a lot worse than kissing Puck hasn't she" He finally whispers out.

Carole consoles her son with a supportive hand "Yes, she has. Now the question is what are you going to do about it Finn?"

"I screwed up. I don't know how she can even think of me as a friend let alone a boyfriend. I love her so much mom. It scares the hell out of me. I made it ten times worse with the Quinn situation."

Carole winches at the mention of that evil manipulative girl. "What were you thinking getting back with her? She hurt you so much worse than Rachel and you got back with her. I really want to slap you upside the head for that."

"You see mom, she didn't hurt me worse than Rachel, because even though I don't want to admit it, I kind of knew she cheated on me, but I didn't care, because Rachel was there to make me feel like I was worth something. Quinn could never crush my heart because she will never have my heart."

"If that is the case Finn, why are you still with her? What is the point?"

"I don't know. I thought she changed but a few weeks into whatever, she went right back to being the same Quinn from last year. She is not to be blamed for what she did. It's everyone else's fault. My fault because I joined Glee club, Pucks fault because he got her drunk. Coach Sylvester made her spy on Glee club. She has no idea how to take responsibility for what she's done"

"Finn it was so easy for her to cheat on you and Sam. She is a selfish little girl. She's using you and you unfortunately are using her." Finn was opening his mouth to defend himself when his mom put up her hand to let her finish. "You are using her Finn. Instead of dealing with what happened with that Santana girl, you hide behind Quinn. Instead of dealing with your feelings for Rachel you hide behind Quinn. It's easy. You've never been one for conflict. But baby, it's time you start acting like the man I raised and not the little boy you've been."

Finn nods in understanding. He know what he has to do and tomorrow he will confront Santana about their night and why she told Rachel in the way she did. He'll even ask what she hoped to gain. His mom's right. It's time to man up and fix his shit.

* * *

I _will do a five to six part story. If you like it please review it and hit that favorite/follow button. I can only get better if I know where the mistakes are._

 _As you can tell from my other fictions I do not, I repeat, do not like Quinn. Finn will not be with her long because that is just a sin against nature and RIB subjecting us to it for as long as they did is pretty much unforgivable. The only thing worse is Rachel with Jesse. So to say I hated the end of Glee would be an understatement. I'd rather of had a root canal while all my hair was pulled out strand by strand then watch Rachel and Jesse or Finn and Quinn. Insert gagging sound here._

 _HONOR THE TETHER! REMEMBER THE DRUMMER!_


	2. Chapter 2 Santana

_Title: A Dose of Reality_

 _Author: Khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea._

 _Rating: Teen_

 _Summary: Continuing on with A Dose of Reality, Finn confronts the first of the three girls in his life. Santana. Hold on to your hats because what she has to say is surely not what any of us had expected._

 _Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. If I owned them, seasons 4-6 would never have sucked!_

 _ **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Santana**

Finn woke up early, not that he slept that well anyway. His brain would not shut up. He thought about everything that has happened over the last two years. He has come to the conclusion that even though he was an ass, and treated the girls in his life unfairly, he was not alone in the mess that is his life.

But today was about one girl. Santana. They have gone to school together since middle school. He guesses they are sort of friends. He liked to blame her for the whole V-card fiasco. But in truth, he knew what he was doing. He wanted to hurt Rachel, it doesn't matter in the end he failed to tell her the truth. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling when he saw her with Jesse. Even now that name makes him want to vomit.

He knows Rachel would have gotten over the whole thing. She is pissed he kept it from her. He should have known better. Quinn lies about the baby, should have knocked sense into him about lying to the person you claim to love. Anyway, he has to ask Santana why. Why she did it? Why she told Rachel? What did she hope to gain?

He had texted her last night asking if they could met today at the Lima Bean. Of course she had some sexual emenuedo (That's the word right, fuck it who cares) response. He ignored her on that but she finally agreed to meet him. So here he sits waiting for her to show. He can't believe he's doing this. He just hopes no one (Uhm, Rachel) gets the wrong idea, if she were to find out. Quinn he could deal with.

Santana finally decides to grace him with her presence. "What's up Pillsbury dough boy" she greets. Finn rolls his eyes because can she ever not be mean. "Have you finally come to your senses deciding to drop Barbie and tap this again?"

"Is that all you ever think about Santana" Finn inquires. "Oh, please, you are a teenage boy. I know that is all you think about. Well maybe not seeing as you have had two of the most uptight, closed legged girls at McKinley as your girlfriends."

"Look, I'm not here to talk about my sex life or lack…It's really not your business. I need to know why"

"Why what" she plays dumb.

"Why did you want to sleep with me in the first place?" Finn asks pointedly.

"I already told you. Sue would promote me to head Cheerio…" Finn cut her off "That's bull shit, because we didn't date, we just you know…had sex"

Now its Santana's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you that's the reason." She stood strong.

"I don't believe you. Brit already told me you were already head Cheerio. I know you didn't want to date me that was obvious. So why?" Finn would not let up.

"Why does it matter now Hudson? You are rid of the hobbit and you are with Preggers now. So what does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I need to fix my shit Santana. I don't know if I'm coming or going anymore. I can't…" He didn't want to get into his relationships with Quinn and Rachel with her he needed to know her answers.

"IF you are not going to answer that one then why would you purposefully hurt Rachel that way? She didn't deserve to find out that way. It's my fault I own that, but you didn't need to out me in the choir room."

"She deserved to be knocked down a peg or two. Why should she have everything Qui…I deserved." Santana stumbled hoping Finn didn't catch on. But his head snapped up when he heard her stumble.

"Why should she have everything Quinn deserved? Are you fucking kidding me?" Finn yelled drawing attention to them.

"Shh!" Santana admonished. "That is not what I meant'

"I call bull shit again Santana. Tell me the truth. I deserve to know the fucking truth. You ruined my life and I never did anything but be there for you. I know you are in love with Brittany and I haven't outed you. I've kept her secret and in turn your secret. You owe me" Finn is full on red at this point and Santana is shocked that he knows.

"What makes you think I'm in love with Brittany? I've slept with pretty much every guy in the school. How does that make me a lesbian?"

"I didn't say you were a lesbian, you did. Brittany was so upset that you were being mean to her because of Artie. She told me that she loves you, but as a friend. She also said if she were into girls she would be with you. She wants you to be happy, but also she knows you won't because you won't admit to yourself that you like girls."

Santana was stunned. "Why would Brits talk to you?"

"Brit and I have been friends since kindergarten. She tells me a lot of stuff. Like Lady Kisses and lady loving" Finn whispers so no one can hear. He doesn't want to out Santana, because that's not cool but he will use this piece of info to his advantage.

Santana doesn't know what to do. If she tells Finn the truth, her secret will get out. Santana knows that **SHE** won't hesitate to tell everyone. But Santana really did like Finn, she didn't want to hurt him like she did. **SHE** knows all of Santana's secrets. Maybe she should just admit to everyone who she is. Kurt did and he's accepted. She knows her parents will love her no matter what. They told her when Quinn got pregnant there was nothing including being gay, that would make them not love and support her. So why is she so scared. Her friends, can she call them that, in Glee would support her unconditionally.

Once she tells Finn there is no going back though. Brits will be so disappointed in her. She can't believe she let it get this far. She knows Rachel is a bossy, know it all diva, but Rachel actually pushes the club to be better. She didn't deserve what Santana did to her and Finn's relationship. She made up her mind.

"Okay Finn, I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go to your house" Santana said.

Finn looked at her nervously. "I'm not going to try to get you to sleep with me Hudson. Been there, didn't like that"

"Feeling was mutual. I kept picturing Rac…Someone else" Finn said. Santana smirked because she knows he was going to say Rachel. It was obvious the night in the motel. She even remembers him muttering Rachel's name when he came. No big deal. She wasn't into it because she wanted to be. Truthfully she wanted to be anywhere else. But **SHE** had her over a barrel.

"Look you are not going to like what I have to say and I know you. YOU are an angry chair kicker and I don't think your mom would appreciate having to bail you out of jail for destruction of private property." She points around the Lima Bean.

Finn smiles despite himself because he does kind of kicks chairs when he's mad. The one that goes with his desk had to be replaced after Rachel dropped her bomb. "Fine, but we stay in the kitchen"

Santana nods in agreement and they leave the Lima Bean separately only to meet up at his house all too soon for Santana's taste. She can do this. Everyone in Glee club already knows or suspects she's into girls and they accept her. Rachel really didn't deserve to be punked the way she was and Finn definitely didn't deserve his relationship with Rachel to be sabotaged from the beginning. She's done being scared of **HER.** Finn deserves the truth.

They are in his kitchen sitting while his mom is in the other room pretending to watch TV but listening in, just in case. Finn blows his top.

Santana sighs then begins. "I never wanted to do this willingly. I thought it was shady and underhanded but I thought I had no choice."

"We all have choices Santana" Finn tells her.

"Well Finn when you don't want the whole world to find out you're in love with your best friend who is a girl, you'd be surprised at how little choice I had."

Finn didn't say anything he just nodded his head indicating for her to continue. Santana once again let out a breath then restarted her tale.

" **SHE** came to me about a week after Sectionals last year. **SHE** did not like that you and Rachel were dating. You seemed miserable, **SHE** said, and **SHE** wanted you away from the hobbit" Finn winced at the name but Santana continued. "At first it was just supposed to be that date you, Brits and I went on but then you started actively going after Man… Santana saw Finn getting ready to say something so she stopped herself….Berry. Anyway, **SHE** said **SHE** wouldn't have that. Berry already had gotten everything and you were not going to be added to that pile. When Jesse came into the picture **SHE** thought that was it, you and Rachel were done, but everyone saw how you still were into her. That's when **SHE** went to Rachel and encouraged her to go and stay with Jesse.

When Sue came up with the whole Madonna thing, **SHE** saw an opportunity to put a nail in the coffin that was Finchel. **SHE** blackmailed me into convincing you to give up your V card to me. I thought the hobbit, sorry, broke up with Jerk face St. Douchebag like everyone else, but **SHE** told me Rachel was still seeing him but lying to everyone. I guess you confronted Rachel about it and she admitted it, then you came and took me up on the offer. Then that Monday you came to school asking me not to say anything to anyone and I didn't. I wasn't proud of what we did. It was awful, and that was not what your first time should be like. Anyway. We found out you told Rachel you didn't go through with it, but she did it with Jesse. **SHE** was so excited because **SHE** knew you'd be done with Rachel. But you weren't. Jesse's Girl and all that. **SHE** got distracted with **HER** own stuff and you and Rachel got together."

Carol listened in with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She knew what was coming and she was holding out hope that she was wrong. But she knew she wasn't', she got up and moved closer to the kitchen.

Finn listened and was getting sick. He wanted to throw up because he only knew of two people manipulative enough to do this and one of them was sitting in front of him and the other, he didn't want to think about.

Santana looked ashamed. "Junior year started and Finchel was all happy and everything was right in the world until **SHE** joined Cheerios again." With that Carole entered the kitchen to stand behind Finn. Her hand on his shoulder in support of what they both knew was coming. "Yeah **SHE** was dating but that didn't matter. You rejected **HER** telling her you loved Rachel and wouldn't date **HER**. So before Mrs. H2 was getting hitched **SHE** came back to me and again threatened to tell everyone I was a lesbian. **SHE** said to approach and threaten to expose our night together. **SHE** thought that you'd tell Rachel and she'd break up with you, but you didn't tell her. I was trying to hint to you, that you needed to tell her yourself but you didn't. **SHE** was fuming when you guys didn't break up. **SHE** told me to tell Rachel in front of the entire club because that would hurt her the most. So when Rachel was yelling at me about being up her butt since the wedding **SHE** was in my ear, telling me to do it now. So I blurted it out. I'm so sorry." Santana's face showed remorse and Finn thought he even say her eyes teary.

"You didn't deserve any of it Finn and I know I can never make up for my part and I don't blame you if you hate me forever. But I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. It wasn't right to use you and Rachel to protect myself. I should start walking the walk of keeping it real and admit to what I am. I am a lesbian and I'm in love with Brittany." Now the tears fell. Carole moved to hug Santana as did Finn.

"It's okay Santana. You just be you, because that is good enough for me" Finn tells her. "Who was it Santana? Who blackmailed you?" He knew but he had to hear it from her mouth.

Santana broke the hug Carole had on her and wiped away the tears. Taking a deep breath she spoke the name all three of them already knew "Quinn" There it was out there, and she couldn't take it back. She looked up and saw Finn's face turn to stone. His mom grabbing his shoulders and facing him.

"Finn, I know you are upset. But do not explode with anger. You have to be calm to talk to her. You need to figure out what you are going to say." Carole hoped that would be enough to keep her son from going Hulk on the kitchen.

Finn stood, walked to the back door and slid it open walking out into the cold of the backyard. Then he lost it. Screaming, swearing kicking lawn furniture. Good thing the plastic chairs were the only ones not covered for the winter. He paced the backyard for what seemed like forever before coming back into the house.

His face was red, eyes puffy and nose sniffling. The look in his eyes was that of determination. "Thank you for telling me the truth Santana. Maybe I can forgive you, but today is not that day." With that Santana shook her head in agreement and said a soft goodbye to Carole and left.

"Mom, she's been controlling my life since the day I met her. How could she do this to me on top of the baby drama? I'm such an idiot. I feel like I am the dumbest dude on the planet. How did I not see this?"

"Baby, you are not dumb or an idiot. She did this because she is selfish. She was going to let you believe you had a child out there for the rest of your life. When she lived here she was awful to you. I know you tried to be good to her. I saw her berate you, call you names. I know you don't know this but I heard her tell you to quit school and get a job. I am glad you stood up to that demand. She knew you loved Rachel and she did what she did to keep the two of you apart. She never let on. If Rachel didn't trick her than only God knows what our lives would look like. You can make it right Finn. Get it Right." Carole smiled the one that matched her sons.

"Thank you mom. I Love you. I'm going to talk to Quinn tomorrow. I'm going to write stuff down that I want to say. Will you look at it?"

"Of course, I will. I love you Finn." Carole hugs her 6'3" baby boy. "Don't you ever forget how special you and talented you are."

Finn hugged his mom then turned to go to his room. How could he have fallen for her shit again? Fireworks! He got to his room and looked at his phone 22 missed calls and 15 text messages from Quinn. He read one message, of course it's her bitching about something he fucking did or didn't do. Fuck that.

Finn thought about what had happened over the last two years. He should have just broken up with her. His mom tried to tell him that he didn't need to be with Quinn to be there for what he thought was his kid. But he didn't listen, he tried to be a man and take responsibility. He listened to her when she said people would think he was an asshole for leaving his pregnant girlfriend. Quinn played him and took the one thing he wanted more than anything.

His thoughts returned to the 5'2" dynamo that stole his heart on the auditorium floor. He then thought about fireworks and what Puck said to him. "You know what's left after the fireworks fade. _**Stars** _ hanging in the sky shinning brighter than any of the same year after year fireworks." Boy was his friend right.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. If you liked it please hit that review button and tell me. If you didn't like it, hit it and tell me why. Thanks to all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story. I try to respond to each individually, but for some reason this thing called life keeps wanting to step in the way._

 **IF YOU LIKE QUINN THEN THIS NOR ANY OF MY STORIES ARE FOR YOU. I DO NOT AND CAN NOT LIKE HER CHARACTER.**


	3. Chapter 3 Quinn

_Title: A Dose of Reality_

 _Author: Khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea._

 _Rating: Teen_

 _Summary: Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel._

 _Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. If I owned them, I would have a lot more money than I do right now._

 _ **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

 _ **Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**_

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Quinn_

Finn woke up with a heavy heart. He was still so mad and hurt but he was calmer than he thought he should be. It sort of scared him how calm he was. He knew what had to happen, what should have never happened. He got up and took a shower. Once he returned to his room a towel slung low on his hips he could hear his phone vibrating. He didn't have to look to know who it was. He was hoping Santana did not warn her. But after the way she left yesterday he didn't think she'd do anything more to screw him over.

Finn was eating a bowl of cereal while his mom read the points he had to talk with Quinn about. "Finn these are well thought out. Even though you were manipulated I'm glad you took responsibility for your part in this. You are growing up to be such a good man" Carole spoke to him.

"I'm sorry mom. I can't see how I'm good. I hurt Rachel more than I can count, I screwed over Sam for no reason other than to hide from my feeling. My lifelong friendship with Puck is not the same. All because I was a coward and didn't listen to you."

"Finn, look I'm not saying what you did was okay, it was wrong, but you can't change the past. You can only do the right thing now. And that starts by talking to Quinn. You need to keep yourself calm."

"That's the thing mom I've never been this calm before and it scares me."

"Don't be scared. I think it's because you know what has to happen and you have accepted what Quinn did and you just need the why"

Finn smiled at his mom and put his bowl in the dishwasher. Grabbing his keys and wallet he got into his truck and drove over to Dudley Road. His phone was now vibrating with a call or text from Quinn every three minutes. He chose not to answer them, he wanted to see her and talk to her face to face so he would be extremely upset when he got there.

Seven minutes later he pulled his truck in front of Quinn's house. He let out a long sigh then looked at his phone and the pictures he still had on it of Rachel. She was his home and Quinn had taken that from him. He was going to get it all back. He put his phone in his pocket then took the short walk up the drive to the front door. * _Ding dong*_

Quinn was furious. Finn had been ignoring her calls and text since yesterday. She almost went to his house but she knew his mom wouldn't let her in if he didn't want her there. Carole never like her, she knew, but too bad. She was Finn's girlfriend, he chose her, or so he thought. She was getting ready to call him once more time when she heard the doorbell. She threw her phone on the bed and rushed down the stairs to find her boyfriend at the door.

Opening the door she let him have it. "What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot. I've been calling you since yesterday….before she could finish Finn pushed passed her and into the foyer, thinking to himself thank you for making this so much easier.

"Quinn shut the hell up" Finn told her stunning Quinn into silence. Finn never spoke to anyone let alone her that way. Quinn was taken aback for a tick then steeled herself. "Don't talk to me that way. You are the moron that wouldn't answer my calls."

"Idiot, moron. Thanks for the belief Quinn. I didn't answer you because I need to control my anger and figure out what I was going to say…she tried interrupting him but he held up his hand…no you are going to listen while I talk. I spent the better part of yesterday with Santana….he looked to see Quinn's shocked face…we met at the Lima Bean. I need to know why she did what she did to me.'

Quinn was not liking where this was leading she tried to interrupt him but he wasn't' having it. "We had an interesting conversation there but she wouldn't really tell me why until we went to my house with my mom. She told me a very interesting story Quinn." He paused looking at her Ice Queen face showing nothing.

"Okay, what story did she tell you" Quinn said shortly.

"It was a story about a boy who had been manipulated since he met a girl. How she controlled his life, lied to him, kept him away from the girl he really wanted, then when he got the girl, she plotted to break them up." Looking at her he felt disgusted. She really doesn't think she did anything wrong. He could see it in her eyes.

"Well, Santana is a good storyteller" Quinn tried but Finn wasn't falling for it "Shut up Quinn. She didn't lie to me like you have been since the moment I met you. You didn't even give me a chance to think if I wanted to be with you. You just said because I was the Quarterback and you were the Head Cheerio we must date. I was naïve and let it happen because a pretty girl in a short skirt talked to me."

"Oh please. You act like I didn't give you a choice. You could have said no" Quinn babbled. "Could I Have though?" Finn retorted. She had no answer for that "Exactly what I thought"

"I do have to apologize to you Quinn. The moment I heard Rachel sing, I knew I had feeling for her. I was drawn to her. She made me believe in myself and that I could do anything. She help me see that I love singing and drumming enough to do it for the rest of my life. I am good, I know that now. I was emotionally cheating on you with Rachel every time I smiled at her, let her feed my ego, and every time I kissed her I physically cheated on you. As soon as I felt something for her and nothing for you I should have broken up with you."  
Quinn stood there stunned. He cheated on her with that thing, it made her so mad.

Finn continued "I really liked Rachel and I wanted to see where we could have gone then you told me you were pregnant and lied to me for so long. I buried my feelings for her so I could be a good dad to a kid that was even mine."

"She could have been yours" Quinn offered.

"Seriously Quinn, you are going with that. We both know that she couldn't have been mine. There again I was so naïve and trusting that I believe a story that was impossible, setting myself up to look like a fool."

"Why Puck?" Finn asked

"He was there when you weren't. He told me I was pretty and skinny and got me drunk on wine coolers."

"Puck said you had half a bottle so that excuse is bullshit. If you are going to stand here and lie to my face let me just get what I need to say out." Quinn thought with that comment he wanted to work through their problems so she told him she'd answer his questions.

"I know why, I just what to know how you could have lied to me about Beth and do it for so long." Finn persisted.

Quinn took a breath and closed her eyes before she spoke "Puck is a Lima Loser. He couldn't be a dad. You were stable. You could give Beth what he couldn't."

"I couldn't give her anything Quinn. I was a sixteen year old boy. Puck could give her what I never could have, he is her father. That is what she needed not someone tricked into a life he never wanted. I would have grown to resent you both. I would have been relegated to a life of diapers and drama because you couldn't tell the truth. You should have just broken up with me and save everyone months of drama and heartbreak."

Quinn turned from him trying not to let feeling of guilt get to her. She wasn't proud of what she did with regard to Beth but she can't change that now. "What does is matter now Finn? We are back together and Beth is with the person she was supposed to be with."

"It matters because it changed my life Quinn. Without my say. God, how are you so selfish? Will you ever change? How could you lie for so long."

"It got easier and I convinced myself it was true." Quinn said dryly.

"Did you ever feel bad about lying to me? Never mind because I know the answer." Finn rolled his eyes turning from her to collect himself. While his back to her she moved to touch him, when he felt her hand on his back he pulled away. "Don't touch me. I can't even stand looking at you right now."

Quinn stunned had watery eyes but refused to cry. "Well that just great" She said.

Finn wasn't falling for her bullshit. He moved away and started up again. "Santana told me everything Quinn. How you blackmailed her. Threatening to tell everyone she's a lesbian. That is so wonderful you would do that to your oldest friend. She told me how you plotted to keep Rachel and me a part. How you manipulated Rachel into staying with Jesse. Then the wedding crap. That almost ruined my mom's wedding Quinn. MY MOM"S WEDDING" Finn shouted.

"She told me how you pushed her in the choir room to tell Rachel and humiliate her. And you keep humiliating her. Encouraging her to get a nose job, not just that but your fucking nose. You are mean and vindictive. Calling her names, drawing pictures of her and feeding into her insecurities. I'm sure you encouraged her to go with Puck to get back at me for sleeping with Santana. You treat everyone at that school like they are beneath you. Do you realize that after graduation none of this matters? The real world doesn't give a fuck if I was the QB or if you were prom queen."

"It does matter Finn. It matters to me" Quinn yelled.

"And there it is. You cheated on Sam with me so you could be Prom Queen. I broke his trust and threw away a good friendship because I was hiding from my feelings for Rachel."

"Shut up about that hobbit. I can't stand it. She is nothing. I'm the pretty popular girl. Not HER!"

"Fuck Quinn, get over yourself. Rachel was there for you when your Cheerio's threw slushy's at you for being pregnant. She is so much better than you. She can forgive people she cares about for just about anything. You are going to leave her alone Quinn. I swear to God, you will leave her alone"

Finn paced in the foyer. He was so done with this and Quinn. She didn't want to take any responsibility for anything. He had a few more things to say and he was done.

"Quinn you don't even love me, sometime I wonder if you even like me with the way you call me names and put me down. And I never loved you…Quinn interrupted him "You said you loved me. We are each other's first loves. That is forever."…"No Quinn. What I felt for you was not love. I realized that after I experienced it firsthand. I didn't even like you. You were so mean to everyone, including me. That is not me. Rachel made me better. She is my first love and hopefully my last."

Quinn was seething how could he stand here and say these things. She was Quinn fucking Fabray. No one chose Rachel over her. "I-I do- lov…" Finn cut her off. "You only love yourself. You only want me to believe you love me so I can get you that shiny crown at Prom."

Quinn started to shake her head but Finn was on a roll and he felt empowered to finally stand up for himself and what he wanted. "I love Rachel. I've always loved Rachel and I always will love Rachel" Finn made a point to say Rachel over and over just to piss Quinn off.

Quinn rolled her eyes at his admission. "Then why did you break up with her, if you love her so much?"  
"Because what happened screwed with my head. And there you were manipulating me getting into my head telling me the things I wanted to hear. Even though I knew deep down, I was Rachel I wanted. I wasted my time with you and hurt Rachel in the process. But it stops now. I'm done with this and you.'

Quinn shook her head "No we are not breaking up. I'll deal with your confusion about Rachel"

Finn had to laugh at this girl "I am not confused about Rachel. We are breaking up. You have been controlling the things that have gone on for the last two years. Manipulating it so I'd come back to you. That is not how a relationship works Quinn. Fuck you are so frustrating. I don't want to be with you. I need to work on myself. This bouncing from girl to girl is not doing me any good. I need to figure out me and what I want. I just know that it's not you and will never be you again. Find some other idiot to serve you Quinn because I'm done."

With that Finn walked out of her house leaving the door stand wide open while she screamed at him from inside. He jogged to his truck feeling lighter than he has since Sectionals. He will not be her pawn again.

He told the truth in there he really does love Rachel. But he has to work on who Finn is before he can be Finchel again. He just hopes she'll listen to him and want what he wants. Even if it takes them a minute to get there.

He pulled into his driveway and bounding up to the house with a huge smile on his face and a renewed hope in his heart. Into the kitchen he went all the yelling and arguing made him hungry. The George Forman on the counter and a grilled cheese to be made had him whistling. Kurt came in the kitchen shocked by the sight in front of him.

"Well brother of mine, what has you so chipper this fine day" Kurt asked

"I broke up with Quinn and I feel fan-fucking-tastic: Finn told him then turning his attention back to his grilled cheese.

Kurt smiled leaving his brother to his food. Kurt walked up to his room pulling his cell from the charger dialing the one person who would relish this news. "Hello" the person said. "Rachel, we need to talk" Kurt said urgently.

* * *

 _There you have it. I hope you all like it. Sorry for the delay. I lost my muse. So while I was sick I had a Glee Marathon and got back that loving feeling. Hoorah!_

 _If you enjoyed it leave me a review or a favorite. If you didn't like it leave me a review telling why so I can make it more enjoyable._


	4. Chapter 4 Sam

_**Title:**_ _A Dose of Reality_

 _ **Author:**_ _Khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea._

 _ **Rating:**_ _Teen_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. If I owned them, I would have a lot more money than I do right now._

 _ **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

 _ **Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Sam**_

To say Finn had better weeks of his life would be an understatement. He broke up with Quinn on Sunday, not that it was a big loss, but on Monday she caused a scene in the hall way.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Finn pulled his truck into his usual spot and cut the engine. Jumping out, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded at some of the underclassmen who said hi as he walked to his locker. He turned the corner and the weight he thought was gone was standing at his locker all 110 lbs. and blonde hair of it. He let out an aggravated sigh walking up to his locker._

" _Move" he said curtly_

" _No, we are talking about us" Quinn said_

" _I said everything I need to yesterday and there is no us. Leave me alone" Finn bore down on her._

" _You can't just break up with me" Her voice lowered so no one could hear that he broke up with her weeks before prom._

" _I can and I did" He said_

" _Finn, come on this is stupid"_

 _Finn sighed again and turn his whole body toward the blonde girl. "See Quinn, that's not the problem. You controlling me since I met you is the problem. Me not loving you is the problem. ME still being in love with someone else is the problem. You calling me names is the problem. BEING STUPID ISN"T THE PROBLEM" he raised his voice._

" _So what about Prom Finn?" Quinn asked_

" _I told you yesterday, find another dope to do your bidding. I'm done"_

" _You're done when I say you're done" Quinn snapped_

" _Thanks for making this so easy Quinn," Finn squared his shoulders looking her directly in her face and yelled "I DON'T LOVE YOU, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, I'M NOT GOING TO PROM WITH YOU, I'M NOT EVEN YOUR FRIEND! I BROKE UP WITH YOU! AND IF YOU TRY ANYTHING OR SAY ANYTHING TO RACHEL YOU WILL BE SORRY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!_

 _He slammed his locker, looking at her once more seeing tears in her eyes. "Please, you don't have a heart so stop trying to get sympathy. You're a bitch and don't talk to me for any reason. For me, you don't exist." Then Finn walked away the weight lifting again._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Today was Wednesday and she hadn't even looked his way since he left her in the hall and he was more than okay with that. The entire school was now aware that he broke up with her. The rumors were running rampant, from he caught her in Puck's bed to she was pregnant with Sam's baby. This school was something else.

Finn was just finishing up his workout when Sam came into the weight room. They hadn't talked but the shame Finn was feeling was eating him and he needed to have Sam listen to him. Even if he didn't forgive him, Finn needed to say somethings.

Finn sat up on the weight bench clearing his throat then Sam turned to him. "Hey, Sam um…can I talk to you?"

"I really don't have anything to say to you Hudson" Sam dismissed him and went about his workout.

Finn dropped his head into his face then rubbed his hands up and down. You need to do this Hudson, he told himself. "I have somethings I need to say, you don't have to say anything but can you listen please"

Sam wasn't an asshole, but Finn hurt him and he really didn't want to talk to him right now, but he saw something in Finn's face that made him drop one of the walls he built up. He just nodded his yes and for Finn to start talking.

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve you to hear me out but thank you" Finn started and Sam nodded again.

Finn stood from the bench and made his way over to where Sam was working out "I'm an asshole" He began. "I'm sorry for my part in hurting you. You didn't deserve to be hurt and I'll never forgive myself for hurting you and encouraging Quinn to hurt you too."

Sam shook his head "You are an asshole. But Quinn knew what she was doing. You didn't force her. She lied to me all on her own."

Finn listened to Sam, knowing he was right about Quinn because she was the one to initiate this after the championship game.

"I know this doesn't excuse what I did and I'm not telling you this so you will feel sorry for me, but you deserve to know who Quinn really is. I found out Saturday that she has been manipulating my life since I met her. From our first round of dating, sleeping with Puck, lying about the baby, Santana, Rachel with Jesse, orchestrating our break ups. She's had a plan since I first met her and I'm too much of an idiot to have realized it."

"Hey, I put blinders on and Quinn used my naiveté to lie to me. And when we were together everything was about status. That should have been my first clue." Sam contributed.

Finn nodded his appreciation and continued "I was jealous when you got my spot on the football team."

Sam scoffed "jealous of me? Do you know how hard it was trying to fill the great Finn Hudson's cleats? The guys in the huddle were all like 'Hudson did it this way and Huddy wouldn't call that play. Shit I've felt inferior to you since I walked into this school."

Finn didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything about that. So he continued with his apology. "When Rachel kissed Puck it fucked me up so bad. And when Quinn kissed me, I thought why not. Why couldn't I be the one who stole the girl and didn't' get hurt. It seemed to me it was so easy for everyone to cheat on me so I thought I could do it. It only made me feel like a douche"

"Well it seems you got hurt anyway. When you act like something you aren't you are a douche. You really love her don't you? Rachel I mean" Sam studied Finn face while they were talking knowing that the guy in front of him was the real Finn not the asshole that has been walking around since the game.

Finn smiled at what Sam said because it is true. He' always telling everyone that they should be themselves but here he was trying to be something he clearly was not. "I do. I love her more than anything. I am still so mad at her for kissing Puck. I think I forgave her the minute she told me but my pride was so wounded that I couldn't give it to her. Then I just fucked it up even more with the Quinn shit. I don't know why she would still want me. I'm a dick. I've been a dick since I met her. I want her to be happy. But letting her go is something I don't' think I can do. It's selfish I know. I have to believe she still loves me. I'm pretty sure after the song at regionals but I wouldn't blame her if she told me to fuck off, but in the Rachel Berry way, more words."

They both chuckled because that is a Rachel Berry way. It felt good to laugh at his stupidity instead of feeling like shit about it. He does love Rachel, more than any seventeen year old probably should but she's his other half.

Finn thought and spoke again "Where you in English, when we were talking about the gods splitting people apart so they couldn't take over and spend the rest of their lives looking for the other part. Rachel is my split apart. I'm tethered to her. No matter what is going on I feel her."

It was getting late and Finn's stomach started to rumble so they both once again chuckled. (Because dudes don't giggle, Rachel) "Thanks for listening man, again I am truly sorry. But just know you are so much better than Quinn. She will cause you nothing but heartbreak." With that Finn turned to the showers so he could get home stopping to say one last thing.

"I hope that one day you can forgive me and we can be friends for now I hope we can be teammates" he shook Sam's hand and starting once more to the shower.

"Hey Finn…Sam stopped him…thanks, I don't need to be hit over the head won't be going back to that. It might take a while but I'd like to be able to forgive you and move past this and become friends. But yeah we can be teammates and I won't act like you are public enemy number one."

Finn quickly showered then dressed pulling his bag over his shoulder he left the locker room heading toward his parking spot and his trusty old truck when he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He was moving toward the auditorium before he could even stop himself. He walked in quietly, slipping into the darken back row.

He saw Mr. Shue and St. Jackass sitting at the table in the audience. Kurt, Mercedes and Santana were sitting just behind them but what capture his attention was the gorgeous girl on stage. God he loved her and she was flawless.

The music continued as she belted out a Barbra song he remembers from Funny Girl. She made him watch it like eight hundred times.

" _Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_  
 _all my life is just despair, but I don't care_  
 _when he takes me in his arms_  
 _the world is bright, all right_

 _What's the difference if I say I'll go away_  
 _when I know I'll come back on my knees someday_  
 _for whatever my man is_  
 _I am his forevermore?"_

She finished her song with tears running down her checks. Kurt jumped up clapping yelling bravo, Finn laughed at his brother before bringing his attention back to the girl on the stage. She looked at Mr. Shue with a strange look. Like she was hoping he approved. Mr. Shue couldn't form words all he did was put his hand to his heart and smile up at her like Finn was doing.

Then the asshole had to ruin it. "Rachel when you sang that, was it to someone in particular?"

Rachel looked at him wiping her tears "N...No… No not really" she offered. "OH!" Jesse said clearly disappointed. But Finn smiled sneaking out, knowing she was lying. He knew her better than anyone and he also knew she only sang that song about him. She told him it was how she felt about him. With a smile on his face and a renewed bounce in his step he made his way to his truck and drove home.

He needed to talk to Rachel but, he still needed time. He was still reeling from what Santana confessed. "Soon Rachel Soon" he whispered taking off his shoes at the door.

* * *

 _Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But really that is all I could get out of Sam and Finn. They are not to old ladies sitting on a Sunday morning coffee clutching. Sorry!_

 _If you have come here thinking I would make Quinn sympathetic you are in the wrong place. I hate her. I don't' like how RIB tried to redeem her. So I this and all my stories she is unliked and irredeemable._

 _Glee - My Man Lyrics | Metro Lyrics from the Movie Funny Girl._


	5. Chapter 5 Puck and Stuff

Title: A Dose of Reality

Author: Khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea.

Rating: Mature

Summary: Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. If I owned them, I would have a lot more money than I do right now.

 **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

 **Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**

* * *

Okay here is the next Chapter. I know you all are waiting for the Finchel showdown, but Finn demanded he be given his due with Puck and the New Directions. Enjoy and I'm trying a new thing where everyone but Finn and Rachel's dialogue is in italics. Let me know if its too distracting. Fair warning to any New Readers: I DO NOT LIKE QUINN SO SHE WILL BE EVIL IN THIS AND ALL MY FICS Please don't leave me hate messages.

SO everybody hated the italics thing so I changed it on 2/23/18

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Puck and Stuff**

Thursday Finn, went around to all of the Glee kids except for Rachel, Quinn, Sam and Kurt and asked for them to meet him in the choir room at lunch on Friday. Suddenly he felt like it was sophomore year all over and he just found out drizzle Hudson was really Beth Puckerman and the people he considered his friends had all betrayed him.

Once him and Kurt became brothers, Kurt came to him and apologized for not telling him. So he understood Kurt's point of view, that he didn't want people to think he only told him because he liked him and he really wanted to win Sectionals. Finn forgave Kurt, he was happy with Rachel, the past didn't matter anymore. But, in these last months he has realized that it did matter. If he had dealt with the feelings before getting with Rachel, maybe he would have been brave enough to tell her about Santana instead of keeping it from her; maybe Quinn wouldn't have had the power to smash hit life apart once he was free from her.

So, now Finn finds himself sitting on the piano bench waiting for the New Directions to appear. One by one they entered the choir room looking at him with suspicion or trepidation. Puck swaggered in, feeling the tension, and being Puck immediately had to crack a lame joke "Are we here for your coming out party, Huddy." Then he looked at his best friend….? Could he even call him that anymore…...? Knowing now was not the time for jokes and sat down.

They all were sat in front of him so he took a breath and did what he came to do. "Thanks for coming and giving me up your lunch period for me. First I want to apologize for the way I've been acting since I broke up with Rachel. I've been an asshole and I'm sorry."

"At least you can admit it. Are you don't dogging my girl or what?" Mercedes said. Finn stood there stoically looking at Mercedes trying to keep his anger in check. Because they were here for a twofold reason.

Finn chose to ignore Mercedes blatant dig at him and trudge ahead. "I am sorry for the way I've been, but that is not the only reason I asked you guys to come here. You guy are supposed to be my real friends, but last year you all let Quinn lie to me and I need to know why"

The group was all staring at him until his last sentence and they dropped their heads. Mike was the first to speak up. "Finn, I am your friend, I didn't know until that day in the choir room when you found out. I was not in that loop. If I was I would have told you. Matt would have too" Finn looked at his Asian friend knowing what he knew last year, Mike and Matt didn't know.

Puck was in the corner feeling emotions that were foreign to him but he tried to speak only to be cut off by Finn, "No Puck I need to talk to you after, I know you lied to me about it," Puck nodded knowing he'd tell his friend the truth when the time came.

Artie was next "What we, what I did was shitty. I was not being a good friend. I have no excuse for why I didn't tell you. I guess I wanted to fit in; it was easier to justify it if I wasn't' the only one who knew and I was asked not to tell you. And what a shit friend was I, that I put winning over what was right and your feeling I'm sorry Finn. Truly Sorry."

Finn nodded at him "thank you Artie"

Santana listened to this and the shame and guilt she'd been carrying around regarding her actions toward Finn were still front and present. She decided she needed to speak for her and Brittany. "Finn, you know we spoke on Saturday and I told you a lot of truths, but I didn't tell you about this, I knew from the minute Quinn knew she was pregnant she was going to lie to you. I kept it from you partly because what she had on me, but I kept it from you because I wanted to be top dog around here and with psycho Barbie out of the way, I was. It was a bitch move and I can't say sorry enough. Don't be mad a Brits though she only did what I told her"

Brittany heard what Santana was saying and a part of her knew it was true but another part of her knew she had been wrong. "No, Santana, he has every right to be mad at me. I knew it was wrong to keep it from him, but I did what you asked anyway. I'm sorry Finn"

Finn knew Brittany was sweet and not the smartest in the class so he wasn't going to hold a grudge against her. Tina sat there with Mike's arm around her shoulder not feeling the best about herself. She had wanted to apologize to Finn for a long, long time but she didn't know how. Now was her chance and she was tongue tied. She looked at him as he looked to her and then Mercedes as they were the last ones to say anything.

Tina gathered enough courage to speak. "I wanted to win. Plain as that. I was caught up in the gossip of it all and the thought of all of our hard work being for nothing kept me from saying anything. I'm sorry, I was wrong. There is nothing that I can say that would make it right. What she did was so wrong and I'm so ashamed of myself for keeping it from you. You didn't deserve what she did and maybe if one of us told you sooner…..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Thank you Tina"

Now it was down to Mercedes and she was feeling caged. So, she lashed out "Please Finn, really if you couldn't figure out you can't get pregnant the way she told you, it's not my fault. Quinn was my friend and it was not my secret to tell…." Santana couldn't stand it, Mercedes sitting there thinking she didn't do anything wrong "Shut Up… she yelled…. you didn't get close to Quinn until after baby-gate so that excuse it lame. You are the biggest gossip in this school and this was juicy. Keeping to yourself and telling the glee club gave you power and you loved it."

"Shut the hell up Santana, you don't know anything" Mercedes tried to defend herself.

"No, it's the truth and we are here trying to help Finn with the truth, no more lies." Santana said as the other New Directions nodded on.

"You are the biggest liar of us all, you are a hypocrite" Mercedes countered.

"At least I'm telling the truth now and…..." Santana was cut off from Finn's booming voice "ENOUGH! That's fine Mercedes don't tell me."

"What does it matter now Finn, it's over and done; you broke up with Quinn, quiet publically, so what purpose does this serve. Are you trying to make us feel bad, or just trying to lessen your guilt?"

Gasps from the rest of the team were heard and Finn righted himself standing at his full height "No, Mercedes I am trying to understand how people who claimed to be my friends could let her lie about something so important. I trying to understand how I got here. I trying to understand how, I still consider you my friend. Its purpose is to understand. I've made mistake after mistake and if maybe one you told the truth before Rachel had tricked Quinn into giving up the truth, I could have dealt with my shit instead of burying it and hurting the one person who despite me, loves me enough to tell me the truth even when it hurts. I think I understand that you feel like you didn't do anything wrong so we are done here, thanks for coming everyone. Puck could you stay please"

Mercedes just huffed when Finn said they were done, grabbed her bag and left the others following after brief private conversations with Finn in front of the piano.

* * *

Puck hung in the back ground not saying anything. He was gathering his thought for the confrontation that was bound to happen with his friend. As Tina gave Finn his final hug and assured him she'd talk to Mercedes Puck's breath hitched. Finn was his best friend since he was four. He was there when his dad left him, his sister and Ma, he was there when he broke his arm, he was there to throw the first football he ever caught and Puck knew he'd been a shitty ass friend in return.

Finn was finishing up hugging Tina, telling Mike they'd get together this weekend for COD tourney online when he spied Mr. Shue enter his office. He gestured for Puck to wait then went to Mr. Shue's office. Knocking on the door Finn said "Mr. Shue it okay if I talk to you"

"Sure Finn, come in. What's going on?" the older man asked.

Finn let out a breath and began speaking "I'm sorry for being a dick these past few weeks. I tried being something I'm not and…well you know."

Mr. Shue nodded in agreement with the teenager then smiled "I knew you'd figure it out. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for"

"Thanks Mr. Shue. I also wanted to say thanks for planting that pot in my locker" Mr. Shue blinked rapidly unsure of what to say "It's okay Mr. Shue I forgave you already. If it wasn't for that I would still be the dumb jock with a kid that wasn't' even his. I wouldn't have fallen in love with Rachel, and we both know she's the best thing about me"

Mr. Shue smiled at Finn then said sadly "I'm not proud of that, the club was going to die even before it got started, it was the blackest day of my life. I can't argue with the results though. But don't sell yourself short Finn, Rachel is better with you than she is without you."

"I'm starting to believe that Mr. Shue. Thanks I got to talk to Puck. I'm not going to yell or hit him so…" they both know he was asking for Mr. Shue to give the friends the latitude to talk without interruption.

"Okay Finn, just close the door" Mr. Shue motioned.

X

Finn reentered the choir room and saw Puck looking out the door, deep in thought. "How'd we get here Puck? You were my brother; I'd have done anything for you. How could you just sleep with my girlfriend?"

Puck thought to himself as his friend spoke. "You are my brother; you've been there for all the moments. I can't say sorry for making Beth, but I can say sorry for not being that brother and keeping shit from you. I'll tell you everything, the truth, not the Puck truth, Noah truth"

Finn shook his head about Beth, he could understand that but the other parts he couldn't wrap his head around. With Puck telling him the Noah truth he knew they'd be alright eventually, so he began. "I know why, but how could you sleep with my girl. Even though Quinn and I weren't the best couple she was still my girl."

"I loved her before she was your girl. She wouldn't give a chance because daddy wouldn't approve of a poor Jewish boy. I was jealous, that's how, I'm an asshole, and you've always been the better friend. She invited me over, I'd never be able to say no to that, because I loved her. I brought the wine coolers cuz she asked me to. She was bitching non-stop about Rachel, so I kissed her, she didn't push me away, and it progressed from there. It was a dick move and I'm sorry. I should have been a man and told you I had feeling for her especially since I knew, you weren't really into her, even before you joined glee."

"Thank you, you should have. How did you let her lie to me? I'd never have anyone do you like that, let them lie to you about your kid."

"God, I'm the worse friend in the world. I wanted to tell you about Beth being mine. I didn't want to, I'm not my dad, I would have taken care of both of them. She said she make sure I never saw her or she'd tell you I forced myself on her, even tell daddy, she threatened to send me to jail over that. I'm sorry, that will never be enough, I know you'd never let anyone do that to me, you are a much better bro than I deserve. You are stronger than I ever hope to be."

"You really think I would have believed that without talking to you first. I know you're a lot of things Puck, but forcing yourself on a girl isn't you."

Puck just sat there looking remorseful as Finn continued. "When I joined glee, you made me feel like shit, why?"

"You were becoming something different. I was scared to lose my boy. I liked the order we had and change has always been hard for me."

Finn listened to Puck speak knowing it was Noah telling him truths they needed to hear. "You knew I liked Rachel, why did you date her, even if it was just a week?"

Puck sighed he was not proud of his actions "You were with Q, she was preggers with my kid, lying to you. Even though you didn't know, I was pissed and wanted you to feel a little bit of what I was feeling. Dick move"

"Yeah, well you are famous for being a dick." Finn tried to add levity to the already tense situation. "We were trying to work out the Santana bullshit, then you came along, making out with her."

Puck sighed again before he began "She was so upset Finn, she loves you. She just watched you flirt with Santana in the hall. She was yapping about how you like mean slutty girls and if you maybe if you thought could be super-hot and mean maybe you could get back to you again."

"I don't' remember that." Finn explained.

"I didn't see; I came up after that. I can't say sorry enough. I know Rachel is different than any girl. She's yours, always has been, always will be. I'll never go near her again. That's a Noah promise"

The bell rang signaling lunch was over "Thanks Noah, we will be okay, you and me, and me and Rach. Thanks man for telling me the truth."

Noah grabbed his tall friend in for a bro hug then turned back into Puck "Okay enough of that, I think our periods are synced now. I got to go lift some weights and intimated someone to get my man card back."

"Don't ever change Puck" Finn laughed watching his friend leave the room. He gathered his bag to head to his next class as Mr. Shue came out of his office. "I proud of you Finn…" He thought was disturbed by Quinn running into the room holding her mouth crying. The two men looked at her.

"I quit this stupid club…I don't want to be around a bunch of loser anymore" Quinn yelled at them.

"What happened Quinn?" Mr. Shue asked. "Rachel happened. I'm done with this shit. I hope you and the hobbit are happy together" She spat at Finn.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not with Rachel. But think what you want. We didn't break up because of Rachel. I don't care if you quit Quinn. I'd rather lose than have you in here scheming."

Quinn just looked at him then at Mr. Shue then righted herself. "I can just hope Coach Sue will take me back" she said walking out of the room.

The men looked at each other dumb founded. "I'll figure that out later, I got to teach a class and you've got to get to a class." Mr. Shue said when they both heard a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Shue asked, Finn shaking his head indicating he had no idea.

"I'm Marley, I'd like to audition for Glee Club"

Finn and Mr. Shue looked at the young girl with big smiles then back at her "Be here Monday at 3:15 and you can audition Mr. Shue told her. Marley's face lit up and she nodded writing it down in her notebook leaving for her class. Finn followed suit and Mr. Shue closed up the choir room.

* * *

While Finn was in the choir room with the other New Directions:

Rachel was in the auditorium practicing because she…. well she's Rachel Berry. She was just finishing Elle King's "Playing for Keep" when she noticed the blonde stomping down the aisle. Rolling her eyes because she knew there was going to be a confrontation. Really, she was surprised it took Quinn till Friday to find her.

Quinn knew she'd find Ru-Paul in the auditorium because…well she's Rachel Berry where else would she be, and there she was on the stage singing. Does she not have a life? "This is all your fault…He loved me until you and your stupid glee club came along." She yelled from the audience.

Rachel tried to stay calm but this girl was getting on her last nerve. 'I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't force him to join glee; he's always been musical. He enjoys playing the drums and singing. Did you ever bother to get to know him?" She knows that last part was thrown in to piss Quinn off but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, please. I know exactly who and what Finn Hudson is. It's you who doesn't know him. He is supposed to stay here and take over the tire shop…"

Rachel couldn't listen to that so she butted in "…He doesn't' want to take over the tire shop. He is more than the dumb jock you seem to think he is and tried to make him believe. He can do anything. He is a great person, friend and son. You know nothing about who he really is."

Quinn couldn't believe the small girl had the nerve to challenge her. "Please, he'll never be more than a Lima husband who doesn't go to college. He's a moron with a pea brain. He can't do anything."

Rachel shook with rage at Quinn's belittling of Finn. "Shut up Quinn, don't talk about him like that. I don't have to hold my tongue anymore. You're a mean girl Quinn. You will never be good enough for him. He forgave you after what you did last year and you still had to manipulate him"

"IT wasn't your place to tell him about Beth. We all know it was your desperate attempt at getting with him. How'd that work out? You were constantly throwing yourself at him when he thought I was pregnant with his kid. Why don't you just leave so I can be Prom Queen and Finn can come to his senses?"

If she thought, she was full of rage before these sentences Quinn was spewing were causing a new level of rage she'd never experienced. Rachel steeled and let loose on the blonde in front of her "I TOLD HIM BECAUSE HE WASN'T THE FATHER! and someone had to tell him. Ten people he thought loved him, were keeping the biggest secret from him. it was affecting his health as well as the rest of his life. You had no right to lie to him then use him. He was going to sell his dad's chair to get money for you, did you know that? Of course not. Beth is a real person, not some pawn to be used to get what you wanted."

Quinn tried to get a word but Rachel wasn't having it "No, I'm not done. I threw myself at him? Please he chased me, especially after the that little celibacy club speech I gave. He brought me here laid me on that spot right there…pointing where the picnic was laid out that day…and kissed the hell out of me. He brought me to the bowling alley, so I'd come back to glee, so he'd get a music, yeah I said MUSIC scholarship, so he could take care of kid that wasn't his. He kissed me there and we had a good hour make out session in his truck when he brought me home. That was all him chasing me. He begged for me for months when I started dating Jesse, like you encouraged.

Quinn intercepted when she took a breath. "You kissed Puck and he broke up with you. Now you are getting in between us again."

"At least I didn't fuck him and lie about the father. Everyone in this school already knows why he went back to you and it wasn't because he loved you. He made that abundantly clear in the hallway. He asked me for space which I gave him. I haven't even spoke to him since he loudly announced he dumped your sorry ass."

"God what I wouldn't give for you to get the hell out of this school" Quinn spit.

"Oh, Quinn, don't worry I'm leaving at the end of graduation. But I won't be leaving the most important thing here in Lima. I don't' care if we aren't' together, I'd rather we were, but even if we aren't' I will do everything in my power to make sure he gets out of this town like he's always wanted. I'll help him with his grades, his singing, god damn it Quinn, I'd even strap on another football uniform if I thought it would help him get out of here and away from you. See, I don't want what Finn can get me in regards to social status because in the grand scheme it doesn't' matter who was prom queen or who got the lead in the musical. What matters is Finn's happiness. He will never be happy here running the tire shop and he will NEVER BE HAPPY WITH YOU; you manipulative cow."

Quinn was briefly taken aback but began again, "Don't talk to me like that. You know nothing"

Rachel wasn't letting this opportunity slip by her and butted in on Quinn once more "I'd give up Broadway for him, because none of it matters if he is not there to share it with. It won't be worth it to come home to an empty house and empty life with no one to love me. I know he loves me. It's fact, but he is prideful and he was hurt…I'd wait a thousand years for him to forgive me. He's special, too special for you."

Quinn couldn't believe the hobbit was saying all of these things to her. She was Quinn Fabray top bitch at this school. She couldn't think of anything to say so she laughed at Rachel.

"See, your problem Quinn, is you've been scheming and manipulative since you met Finn, Yeah, I talk to Kurt. Everyone knows what you did to him and Santana. Using them like pieces on a chess board. He's a person with hopes, dreams and aspirations. He is more deserving of love and happiness than anyone I've ever known."

Unbeknownst to either of the girls on the stage Santana and Brittany entered the auditorium and were watching what was going on.

Rachel continued before Quinn could emit more lies "You are a bitter person. We thought after everything you went through last year, you changed, but you are the same old Quinn. A selfish bitch who could care less about anyone but herself. Grow up and take responsibility for the choices you made."

Quinn couldn't take it anymore how dare she "You can't talk to me like this…" She advanced on Rachel pushing her back but Rachel wasn't having it. She pushed Quinn back making her stumble before catching herself. Quinn came at Rachel again, but the last thing she expected happened. Rachel bawled up her fist and punched Quinn in the mouth. The blonde was stunned, but advanced again only to be stopped by Santana grabbing her and Brittany grabbing Rachel.

"Stop the violence" Brittany whispered.

"Screw this, I quit glee club" Quinn said before running out holding her mouth.

Santana stared after her once friend then turned to Rachel and Brittany. The former starting to cry. "It's okay Rachel. She had it coming" Santana assured her.

"Hitting someone is never the answer. She just makes me so mad" Rachel defended.

"She's a bitch and she's getting what she deserves. You really do love Hudson don't you" The Latina asked as Britt let Rachel go.

"Yes I do." Rachel admitted. "I'll never love anyone like I love him. I shouldn't have kissed Puck, but…Never mind that isn't important…I just love him. and if he doesn't' love me anymore or can't forgive me for the whole Puck thing than, yes I'll let him go so he can find his happiness. I love him that much."

The girls gathered their belonging when Britt invited Rachel to go with them to the Lima Bean. Britt wiped Rachel's tears and they both hugged her. None of them saw the tall shadowy figure standing in the back listening to every word.

Finn looked on as the two Cheerio's comforted the girl he loved. He was so proud of her standing up for herself. Even though he didn't see the confrontation with Quinn, seeing what Rachel did and how she had left Quinn in a state of confusion he knew she stood up for herself.

"Soon Rach, soon" he whispered to himself leaving quietly going to his next class.

* * *

IF you liked it please tell me how I am doing with a review or hit that favorite button. It would be a nice Christmas present to get 20 reviews.

Okay don't kill me about Mercedes; she will see the errors of her ways and go to Finn. She felt corner and her instincts was to lash out. Don't be mad at her.

Like I said before, If you are looking for a nice Quinn, look else where. I'll never like her, and I will alway write her as a witch, bitch, skank any other word you can think of for lying trollop.

Elle King- **Playing for Keeps** is an early song from an EP I Have on my IPhone and it happened to be playing when I was writing that part. So what the hell I included it.

I am working on the next installment of "I AM WHO I AM" it's just going slow in my head.

I also think I got my next song for Songs of Finchel. Look for that too.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY** **HANUKKAH**


	6. Chapter 6 Maybe Rachel

_Title: A Dose of Reality_

 _Author: Khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea._

 _Rating: Mature_

 _Summary: Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel._

 _Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television._

 _ **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

 _ **Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Maybe Rachel

Finn had been feeling better since he cleaned out most of the garbage rolling around in his head. His talk with the Glee kids went well except for Mercedes. He was baffled by her response. Yeah, he was an ass and he took responsibility for that; but she refused to see how he was hurt by what she did to him.

Waking up as the sun shone through his bedroom, he looked at the clock showing it to be 11:24 am. With a grunt and rub to his face, Finn got out of bed to find some food. He put on his sweats and threw on the shirt he wore the previous night and ventured to the kitchen.

Finn approached the kitchen hearing the faint voice of his brother. He couldn't understand what he was saying but knew he was upset because his volume was such that now only dogs could hear the high pitched words coming from his mouth. He tiptoed (as much as any 6' 3" man could) up to the door and could see Kurt's arms flailing about.

"No, Mercedes. We were wrong to keep it from him. He didn't deserve to be under that stress. And all we cared about was winning. It was not right. I can't believe you still don't see it."

Oh, he was talking to Mercedes about what happened yesterday. He really was ok with her not apologizing. He was in a good place and Mercedes was not going to ruin that by not apologizing.

"Well, Kurt I don't know what you want me to say?" Mercedes retorts.

"I want you to say you were wrong. I want you to say that once Puck told you, you should have told Finn or at least went to Quinn and told her she should tell him." Kurt offered.

Mercedes looked away from her friend. Finn could see her face now and could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Finn looked curious, Mercedes was one to not show too many deep emotions. Finn watched as Mercedes turned back to Kurt and Kurt's face fell soft.

"Look Mercedes, what we did was wrong. We were only thinking about ourselves and what Finn finding out would have done to us and glee. We never once thought about how it was going to affect him. After my dad started dating Carole, she told him what it was like for Finn. He wasn't sleeping, he hardly ate, he was sad. He felt like a failure. He felt like he failed his mom, dad, Quinn and even Rachel. We could have stopped that, but we were selfish, Cedes. It wasn't right. Quinn would never have told him. He would have gone his entire life in one of two scenarios: 1. Married to Quinn with a kid that wasn't his or 2. Thinking he had a kid out there with someone else taking care of it. It was fair and certainly wrong."

Mercedes regarded her friend and wiped her tears. "I know all this Kurt, but when he came at us in the choir room I don't know, I kind of felt trapped. I know we should have told him but how could I have taken that from him. And like I told Puck, Quinn chose Finn to be her kids father…" Kurt cut her off.

"No Mercedes, she tricked him into being her kids father. Puck wanted to stand up and take responsibility but she threaten him so he'd tow the line. She had no right to choose Finn without him knowing the entire truth. To give him the choice because he deserved to know the truth. We don't know what would have happened if we told or if Quinn never lied to him in the first place. What happened; happened Finn just wants to fix himself so he can stop the cycle of crazy in his life. And as his friends and me as his brother owe him that."

Mercedes shook her head in the affirmative. So Finn took this as a sign to enter the kitchen. "Good Morning guys." Finn said walking over to the cabinet trying to pretend he wasn't listening.

"Fi-Finn" Mercedes whispered but Finn heard her. Turning around Finn could see all the remorse in Mercedes eyes so he thought he'd cut her some slack and walked over enveloping her in a big hug.

"I know Cedes. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" He told her while she wept. Mercedes couldn't find her voice so she shook her head.

Mercedes pulled back and looked up at Finn. "You are a good guy Finn. You deserve better than what you got. I'm sorry for my part. I won't lie to you or keep anything from you anymore. My momma raised me better than what happened last year." She pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears taking a seat at the table.

"So as your friend, I have to tell you. Go get your girl"

Finn smiled taking his pop tart and OJ to leave the kitchen, turning around as saying "That's the plan, that's the plan."

* * *

Rachel was home and the sun was shining through the big bay window lending view to the expanse of the Berry backyard. The pool was covered on this cold April day. Her Daddy would be uncovering and opening it soon. The thought brought back memories of last summer and Finn.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Rachel and Finn were laying out on two the chaise loungers that surrounded the in ground pool that took the expanse of Rachel's backyard. Regionals was a memory and the high from Glee getting another year has yet to ware off._

 _Rachel was in a teeny tiny pink bikini with gold stars adorning every inch of the fabric. Finn lay in his blue board shorts soaking up the sun._

" _Baby, you put sunscreen on right? You are like a million SPF kind of guy." Rachel giggles_

" _Hey, not everyone bakes into a golden brown while laying in the sun miss perfect skin" Finn adds back._

 _Finn rolls over taking off his sunglasses to look at the girl he is in love with. She is so pretty; no stunningly beautiful Finn thinks to himself._

 _Rachel could feel Finn's eyes on her. She turned her head and she felt something she hadn't felt since the day in the auditorium. Want. She wanted Finn. He was so handsome, sweet and loving. She was sure that she wasn't ready for full blown sex, but she was ready to touch and be touched by him._

" _Finn?"_

" _Mmm" was his lazy response._

" _My dads are out till real late."_

 _Finn cocked his eyebrow "Really?"_

 _Rachel nods her head pulling her bottom lip into her teeth. "Do you want to go upstairs?"_

 _Finn sat up like a rocket. "Yeah, yeah" causing Rachel to giggle. He lifted her off her chaise and pulled her into a kiss. Rachel pulled out of the kiss savoring Finn's taste on her lips like she normally does when he kisses her like that._

 _Rachel takes her hand in his leading him up to her room. The path familiar to both of them. Her heart pounding in her chest. She sneaks a peek at him from over her left shoulder. Seeing he was just as nervous as she was._

 _They reached her room and Rachel closed the door. Turning to face Finn. "I'm not ready to go all the way yet, but we could do other things."_

 _Finn couldn't believe she was leading him to her room. She looked at him with a sexy little glint in her eye. Did she want to have sex? He can't have sex with her with this lie between them. She must have sensed his apprehension because she told him she's not ready for sex but other things. Other things okay he could do that._

" _Like what?" Finn sighed out._

" _I want you to touch me Finn." Rachel led him to the bed, pulling him on top of her._

" _I want to touch you too" Finn confirmed. He lay on top of her with his upper chest while his bottom was next to her. He began by kissing her and caressing her arm. Rachel gasped at his touch, arching her body toward him. Finn moved his kisses down her neck, then to her collarbone leaving a small souvenir for them to remember this day._

 _Rachel was starting to get heated; her body felt like an inferno. The best kind of heat there was. Finn was being so sweet. Relaxing her with his slow but deliberate kissing. She thought she should tell him that she didn't do it with Jesse, but then her brain went to mush when Finn hand pulled the tie holding her bottoms together._

 _Finn pulled on the string on Rachel's bikini revealing the gorgeous hip bone of his girlfriend. He moved his hand down to caress the hip then pulled the other side exposing her to him. Finn breath hitched at seeing Rachel laid bare from the waist down. Her mound was waxed and Finn didn't think anything was more beautiful._

" _You are so beautiful" He whispered into the air. Rachel's lips formed a small shy smile and she lifted up to press those lips to his pink swollen ones. Finn let his hand roam over to her newly exposed mound. Finn tentatively moved his hand down between her lips discovering the warmth of her center. He touched her bundle of nerves at the top of her slit causing her to slightly bend her knees letting her legs fall apart gaining him easier access._

 _Rachel was feeling things she never thought imaginable. She loved having Finn's large hands on her body. 'Oh my why was I waiting' she thought to herself as Finn continued his attentions. She closed her eyes when Finn's large hand moved between her legs. Him rubbing her nub was driving her crazy "Finn" she whimpered._

 _Finn was loving the noises he was coaxing from his girl. She looked so beautiful. He put one of his long fingers into her opening, causing her to bow off the bed. He only then became aware of his painfully hard erection. He rubbed himself on her thigh to relieve some pressure._

 _Feeling Finn's large erection, Rachel remembered that this was not only about her so she reached down and started to palm him thru his shorts. Finn grunt in the most delicious way causing her to grow even more wet if that was possible._

 _She grasped down and pulled the string holding his swim trunks causing the waist band to go slack. She reached into the shorts and grasped onto his length. Finn's mind went blank hampering his exploration of her body. "Off" she told him. He removed his finger from her and stood to let his swim trunks fall to the floor. She took the opportunity to remove her bikini top. This was the first time they were naked in front of each other._

" _You are so beautiful" she mewled. "That's my line" Finn joked, returning to the bed and his previous position next to his gorgeous girl. Their hands were immediately back to discovering each other. Finn ran his finger from slit to clit, circling her nub once more than adding two fingers into her velvety core._

 _Rachel's hand was back onto Finn's hard on. She used the slight liquid coming from the tip to lubricate the shaft and her hand. She went slow as her and gripped him, moving up and down._

 _Both were breathing heavy and panting into the kisses they were giving each other. "Finn" Rachel pleaded. He sped up his fingers feeling a different patch on the top of her wall. It felt swollen and rougher than other parts of her. He noticed when he caressed it Rachel's voice increased with her breathing. So Finn continued with that along with stroking her clit. Rachel was panting and stopped tugging on him. Finn sped up his strokes; Rachel's inner muscles tighten around Finn's finger and the most beautiful high F came from her as he felt the wall quiver and a bit more liquid come from her center. He just gave Rachel Berry her first orgasm._

 _Rachel screamed Finn's name as she fell of the edge. The greatest feeling in the world and Finn gave it to her "I love you" she told him when her breath returned. "I love you too" he whispered on her lips then passionately kissed him._

 _Rachel reciprocated his kiss then pushed him on his back, grabbing his erection once again. Stroking his still hard member. Finn's breathing increased again and Rachel increased with her touches. "Rachel" Finn said. "I'm gonna cum" he told her she continued to pump his shaft until a creamy white liquid erupted onto her hand dripping down onto his shaft. He pulled her close and placed a searing kiss to her plump lips. "You are amazing" He told her as she settled next to him. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned him and her off._

 _They needed no words to know what happened was special. Rachel pulled the sheet over their naked forms, while Finn set an alarm so they could get presentable before her parents returned._

" _I love you" she kissed him. "I love you" He returned her kiss._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Rachel wiped the tears that have been falling at the memory. She was willing to give Finn her everything. She no longer wanted to be just a star. If you didn't have someone to share it with what was the point. She loved Finn. Kurt told her to keep the faith, but it was becoming increasingly hard. Finn had broken up with Quinn, so that was good. He talked to everyone in Glee except for her. Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe he didn't want to be with her. Maybe he was done with the same girls he's been shuffling between. She had hurt him and she didn't it on purpose. Maybe it was too much for him to bare.

She fell asleep in the big chair by the bay window until she felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up and big tears fell from her eyes as she read the text.

 **From Finn** : _Rach, I know it's been difficult lately. But just know, we will get there. Can we meet maybe tomorrow? We have lots to talk about._

She had to catch her breath and wipe the tears. She thought about what to say and felt she was taking too long so she responded simply.

 **From Rach** : _Finn, I would be happy to meet you tomorrow. My dads are gone this weekend so I could make lunch._

 **From Finn** _: Perfect, I'll come over at 12:30._

 **From Rach** _:)_

* * *

 _Okay so sorry for the long wait. Rachel just didn't want to talk to Finn and I. She was willing to reminisce so I went with that. But rest assured She's talking now. Her and Finn will be having that talk before too long. Reviews are love…._


	7. Chapter 7 Sunday Afternoon

_Title: A Dose of Reality_

 _Author: Khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea._

 _Rating: Mature_

 _Summary: Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel._

 _Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. If I owned them, I would have a lot more money than I do right now._

* * *

 _ **LYRICS FOR LIGHT UP THE**_ _**WORLD**_ - _you and me keep on dancing in the dark-Its been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are- you and me keep on trying to play it cool_ _-_ _Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do-Lay it all down, got something to say_ _-_ _Lay it all down, throw your doubt away-Do or die now, step onto the plate-Blow the door wide open, like up, up and away-Let's light up the world tonight-You gotta give up the bark and bite-I know that we got the love alright-Come on and light it up, light it up tonight-Let's light up the world tonight-You gotta give up the bark and bite-I know that we got the love alright-Come on and light it up, light it up tonight- you and me turn it up ten thousand watts-Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just wanna let it rock- you and me keep on staring at the road-Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control_

 _ **I never really listened to the words before, but they go with PRETENDING. I would have to say Adams Anders is a genius. He wrote both and it fit that episode perfectly. Okay I'm rambling but I just noticed this and had to share**_ _._

* * *

 _ **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

 _ **Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sunday Afternoon

Rachel had woken up early in anticipation for the day. Even though she knew today was going to be an emotional one, she slept fairly well. Knowing what she need Finn to hear and understand. She took a shower put on some yoga pants and a big shirt over her tank top. Her hair was pinned simply in a ponytail on top of her head. She refrained from makeup; she'd be crying so what was the point.

Once she was certain she looked presentable, she went to the kitchen to prepare a simple lunch of grilled cheese for him, humus for her. She was just gonna nibble her stomach was in knots.

Finn woke up with a new purpose. He had to make it right with Rachel. In the deepest parts of his mind he hoped they could become a couple again. He wasn't holding too tight to that. He knows he hurt Rachel in an extreme way. He will take her friendship if she'll let him have that. He needs her in anyway she'll give him. He has no doubt anymore that he loves her and she him. He wants her to be happy; so if being her friend is how she will be happy then he will do that.

Once he was ready in his simple jeans and black V-neck t-shirt he grabbed his keys and was hopping in his truck when the door to the house opened revealing Burt. Burt walked over to the truck and spoke "How you doing?"

Finn looked at him curiously. "Good, you?"

Burt sighed and continued "Finn, I want you to be happy. You are my son now and I know over the last few months you've had it rough and made bad choices and your mom and I have been tough on you. But I just wanted you to know that over the last week, I've seen the resurgent of the real Finn and I'm proud you've stepped up and changed the road you were headed down."

Finn pulled Burt into a hug then released him "Thanks Burt, it means…I mean…yeah"

Burt shook his hand then started back to the house "Get your girl" he called back to Finn. Finn smiled and drove away.

Rachel was riddle with nerves of anticipation. She had talked to Kurt last night and this morning, him trying and failing to dissuade all of her fears. Telling her it's just Finn, her Finn. He's back from the dick he's been and back to being her Finn. Still the last few months have been so, so tough. He hurt her, especially when he started dating the Ice Queen. Well he did publicly state he didn't love Quinn, that he was in love with someone else. They all have said it was her, but until she hears Finn actually say the words to her, she can't believe.

She's in the kitchen when she hears a soft yet firm knock on the front door followed by the doorbell signally Finn had arrived. Putting the finishing touches on the table she made for the door. Checking herself in the mirror of the hall tree she composed her shakiness and opened the door to find a calm, and dare she say confident Finn.

The door opened and Finn looked down at the little brunette with the big expressive eyes and gave her his heart melting, pantie dropping half smile. "Hi, Rach" he humbly stated. Rachel widen the door allowing him to pass into the foyer. He immediately took his shoes off; her dads didn't like shoes on their white carpet.

"I have lunch ready if you want to go into the breakfast nook." She offered.

"Sure, Yeah…. that's great" He stumbled over the words moving into the kitchen. Rachel on his heels trying to keep herself calm and serene.

They ate of some light conversation about school and shows they used to watch together. The heavy would come in a minute, but for now they were content to share this light hearted moment. The lunch was going well and they even did the dishes together. Some nonthreatening flirting back and forth was had and as the last dish was placed in the cabinet; they knew the time had come.

"Let's go into the den, there is more space and….so yes" Rachel offered. Finn nodded in agreement and the couple moved to the den, where they would talk everything out.

Finn sat in one of the big chairs by the window Rachel sat at yesterday, overlooking the pool and backyard. Rachel perched in the chair opposite Finn and waited for him to start.

Finn gazed at the girl across from him, knowing he loved her. He was as sure as he was his name was Finn Hudson. "I want you to know. I forgave you, the minute you said it. That was never the problem. My pride and the images that wouldn't leave my head were." He looked at her to see if she wanted to say anything. She just looked at him, but with wetter eyes. He reached out and stroked her face. Rachel leaned into Finn's palm, closing her eyes at the feel of him touching her for the first time in a long time.

The tears that welled in her eyes began to fall. "Don't cry Rach, we are going to be okay, I promise" Finn said softly. She composed herself and motioned for Finn to continue. The first time I saw you, my heart whispered 'that's the one'. You were walking down the hall wearing a green and black skirt, so Rachel Berry…he said with a chuckle…and a black sweater. We passed by each other and our arms barely grazed each other. I felt that spark when we did. Then my mind caught up with me but you had already passed so I turned to look at you hoping you would look back, but you didn't so I thought you didn't feel it. I let the feeling go, but then Mr. Shue found the pot in my locker, long story, and forced me to join Glee. You were so bold in your face and scary…they both laughed a little bit so Finn continued…but when you grab my hand I felt that spark again. I tried to hold on to that but you know, baby gate."

Rachel flinched at the mention of baby gate. Sometimes it still hurt to remember how he hurt her for the baby that wasn't his, but then it only makes her love him more. The thought of him doing anything for his baby, makes him the man she wants to grow old with. She lets him wipe away the tears but still lets him speak.

"You know that I'm not one for words, I usually vomit them out before even thinking about what I want to say; I've had so much wasted time away from you that I-I … he is getting choked up, then quickly composes himself. He promised he wouldn't let words fail him, so he trudged along...I, my mom gave me this book of poetry when we broke up. At first I didn't know why, then as I started to read it, I realized she was trying to keep me from forgetting the good between us…he smirks, she smiles…she's sneaking like that. When I was with Quinn…they both shudder at her name…the first time and she told me she was pregnant and I was the father, the first thing I thought of was not holy shit my girlfriend is pregnant, it was I'll never be with Rachel.

"I am nothing without your love but a series of empty spaces that collide in the way we once did. Each lingering pause, a reminder of the emptiness that remains even though the fires in my heart still burn for you" He recites James McInnerney #202 The fire that Burns. "That is how I felt when we couldn't be together. I know I said I saw fireworks with Quinn, but you know what happens after the fireworks fade. Nothing. You know what is left after the sky clears? Stars, though the sky is full of diamonds, you are the only star that shines for me. And you do Rachel, you are the star that guides me home. Without your light I am lost. I'm not me when we aren't together."

"I know you talk to Kurt so he told you what she did, I'm not saying it's all her fault, but she set us up to fail and we let her do it. We…I knew sleeping with Santana was wrong. Not because it was cheating, but because I told you I liked you and that I wouldn't give up on us. But you were with Jesse and I thought you were giving it up to him, I was hurt, confused and I wanted to hurt you, yeah, makes me mean too, but then I saw you there in the choir room, our place, and you acted like it was no big deal, I didn't' want to hurt you anymore so I lied. My first time was ruined and I thought that if I didn't say it out loud it didn't happen. But then we finally got our shot and when you confessed that you didn't give it up to Jesse, I felt that it would just hurt you unnecessarily. We were happy and in love, why blow that up. I was so scared you'd never forgive me. It meant nothing, she means nothing. I don't even like her as a friend. I am sorry, that you had to find out in the middle of the choir room. That was wrong of me. Santana warned me, but I still didn't tell you. But then, and I know now, Quinn was in your ear telling you to go with Puck. See, babe, we let her blow us up. If we could have talked before you wounded my pride, both of our stubbornness, maybe we could have gotten passed it and she wouldn't have been a factor." Finn blew out a breath. He has talked more in the last week than he has in his whole life. His jaw was starting to hurt but he knew he had to continue.

"I don't want to be that guy, Rach. I don't like me when we aren't together. I'm an asshole, douche and that is not me. I hurt Sam, who was nothing but good to me, I hurt my mom, Burt and Kurt. But mostly I hurt you, and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of forever trying to make up for that." He reaches out to the beautiful girl sitting across from him, looking like an angel as the late afternoon sun was settling in the yard, it's light flowing through the window casting an ethereal glow upon her tear soaked face.

Finn waited with baited breath for her to speak. Rachel took a minute to absorb everything Finn just told her. Her whole body ached for him. it had been everything she was wanting to hear, but…" Finn, I love you, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I gave you every part of me that I could and was ready to give and time and time you threw it back at me. I never felt good enough for you, never felt pretty enough. You help me realize that I am pretty but that was in private. In public Finn, it was almost as if you were ashamed of me…Finn tried to interrupt but she was not having it. She held up her hand for him to stop, then she spoke again… I always knew what I wanted, but I never knew it would include you. You've changed me Finn. I'm not as selfish as I used to be, I'm more of a team player, even if that team only pretends to like me. But with you I could always be just Rachel, not Rachel Berry future Broadway star. I was so lonely before Glee, before you. I was all alone, but now that I've felt your heartbeat, I don't have to be alone anymore. I don't' want to be just Rachel Berry future star. I want to have the love, the safety of someone who loves me and not just my voice. I could never love Jesse, because he didn't know the real me. He only heard the voice, he never saw the woman. I know you love me Finn, I do, but I'm so scared, so scared that you will shatter me and I'll never be Rachel again."

She felt like she was rambling and her thoughts were all over the place. She only hoped he could follow what she was trying to say. She looked at the boy she loved, but saw the man he was becoming. He stood from his seat eating up the small space between them pulled her up from her seat engulfing her into a hug. She wept into his chest and he cried on her head. They held each other for a while until their legs started to tire.

Finn was the first to speak "What now?"

Rachel looked up at him, he was so beautiful, heartbreakingly beautiful "I think we start off being friends. I now in reality we were never really just friends" They both chuckled a bit. "But I think we both have changed since we were last together. You just found out some big news and broke up with…Quinn's name felt like a cotton ball across her tongue…her. We jumped into us the last time that happened with her and after Jesse. We need to establish an unbreakable foundation. Learn to trust each other again." She was afraid he'd say no; he'd want everything right now...

Finn thought about what she said and he was in agreement with her "I think you are right. Be friends so when we get together we will be even stronger."

Rachel laughed in agreement wiping the many tears that were still falling from her wet eyes. She was exhausted from the day's events. She was hopeful. Finn had never sounded so eloquent and put together. He surprised her with the words he spoke.

Finn looked at her smiling that half smirk with love and hope in his eyes. "Just one thing before we can be just friends. Can I kiss you? You know to hold me over" he grinned.

Rachel lifted up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head and their lips met in the middle. The kiss was full on the mouth, tongue sweeping across her bottom lip begging for her to let him enter her mouth. She granted him access. They shared the first honest kiss between them since they've know each other and it felt like HOME.

Rachel broke the kiss and took Finn's hand in hers leading him to the front door. "I'm drained. I want to take a shower and have a nap. Thank you for this Finn."

"You look so tired. Happier than before but tired. I am too, I'm going to go now. But we have a lot left to talk about. We will get together soon for another talk." He grabbed the door and opened it. He stood in the door way then turned to face her "Rach, I do love you. I do. I have a good nap; I'll see you at school." With that he took his leave, Rachel closed the door sliding down with a big smile plaster all over her face.

She just got dressed and laid on her bed readying for her nap when her phone vibrated. Her smiled returned when she saw who it was from

 _"I'm glad we're talking. See you soon Finn 3._ "

She text him back with just a smile and heart emoji but that was enough. She was just dozing off when she heard Happy Days are here again coming from her phone. she rolled her eyes and slide the button answering

"Hey Kurt, yes we did, no I'm not…. okay I'll tell you. He said some wonderful things…." She continued telling Kurt the entirety of the afternoon with Finn.

"Now I know why Journey is blasting throughout the house" Kurt laughed.

* * *

 _Okay so there is the long awaited talk between Finchel. There are so many things they yet to say to each other, so they will be building a friendship. Also you didn't think the evil bitch was gonna go quietly into the night did you. She'll be back, but Finchel will have help from a most unlikely of allies. See ya soon._

 ** _Please leave a review or hit that favorite/follow button._**


	8. Chapter 8 Feels Like Home

_Title: A Dose of Reality_

 _Author: Khazrn43, taken from a ddh1973 idea._

 _Rating: Mature_

 _Summary: Takes place after Born This Way. After hearing her boyfriend tell his ex that she was beautiful, Quinn overhears a conversation that affects her relationship with Finn. Starts out Fuinn, ends Finchel._

 _Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. If I owned them, I would have a lot more money than I do right now._

 _ **As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

 _ **Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**_

* * *

 _ **Have any of you seen the new FanFicition app? It's available thru the app store and Google play. Nice to not have to use my browser.**_

 _ **Lea being Fierce and Feminine. Loved her time with Jon in NYC. I said way back when, Jon did not like the new douche. Didn't see Lea hanging around Jon too often. Not like when she was with Theo and Cory. Now I think Lea can properly grieve. I think she was so mad and hurt at Cory for leaving her that she didn't let herself grieve. And before you all tell me I'm cra-cra, listen to the lyrics of IF You Say**_ **So.**

" _I can't believe it's true_  
 _I keep looking for you_  
 _I check my phone and wait to hear from you_  
 _In the crowded room_  
 _ **The joker is so cruel**_

 _ **And now I'll never know**_  
 _ **If all I've been told, is just a lie so bold**_  
 _ **I thought we would grow old**_  
 _ **Mirrors in the smoke**_  
 _ **Left me here to choke"**_

 _ **She is questioning if everything they had was a lie. He left her to face the world alone. Wondering if what they had was nothing but Smoke and mirrors. She was angry and didn't deal with it. She buried it. But now the douche has shown his true douche bag tendencies, like I also called, she can deal with this with her real friends not some opportunist clown.**_

 _ **Also props to Lea reminding the world she will always love our Quarterback. And will never forget him. 5**_

 _ **Okay my ramblings and rant is over back to the story. Sorry I've be lacks at updating but the newest Hazelett is demanding Grandma's attention on a daily basis.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Feels like Home to Me**

Since the Sunday afternoon, Finn and Rachel spent talking, they haven't got together for more discussion. Nationals was fast approaching and their attention was focused there. That is not to say they haven't talk to each other. They just haven't talked about them as a couple.

Rachel had been more than frustrated with Finn. He came over and they talked. He said he wanted to talk to her again but they haven't even been in the same room alone in almost four weeks. They do have Nationals to focus on but come on Finn Hudson is not that dedicated. She thinks he's avoiding her and she's done with it. So Rachel Berry is going to do what Rachel Berry does best. She's going to sing her emotions and pain.

Rachel sat in her chair, waiting for Glee to start. The rest of the club enter the room chatting away like all the time in the world is to be had. It makes her very mad. Like her life is in limbo and she has had enough time away from Finn. This is it she's laying out for him and he will either take it or they are done.

As soon as Mr. Shue entered the choir room her hand shot up. "Mr. Shue if I may" she walks to the piano. "I'd like to sing a song. I know we are working on Nationals but I must get this out."

"Sure Rachel" Mr. Shue sits in an empty seat. Rachel gave the sheet music to Brad and turned to the glee clubbers.

"This is a song for Finn…grumbles are heard and she just rolls her eyes…anyway, Finn I love you and I know you said we'd get there but it's been four weeks and I can't take this limbo anymore. So listen to every word I mean them." She turns to Brad and he begins the intro, Rachel steadies herself and opens her mouth….

 _There's something on my mind_  
 _There's something on my mind_  
 _You're miles away, but your heart feels close by_  
 _The sun is in my eyes_  
 _The sun is in my eyes_  
 _They say love is blind, but with you_

 _Roses are red_  
 _Violets are blue_  
 _I know I'm meant_  
 _To be with you_  
 _You_

 _Love is not enough_  
 _Why can't love just be enough_  
 _Right when it's good, time it messes it up_  
 _Please don't let me go_  
 _When we come and go_  
 _Distance can help hearts to grow_

Finn sat in his chair, looking at the girl he loved and wondered to himself why was he still waiting. Love can be enough. His trust in her has returned. The memories of her with Puck are all but gone, so why was he waiting. He kept telling himself it was because of Nationals but that was lame. He knew it, she knew it. So he wondered why?

 _Roses are red_  
 _Violets are blue_  
 _I know I'm meant_  
 _To be with you_  
 _You_

 _Days are getting longer_  
 _The nights are feeling colder_  
 _When we are not together_  
 _I'm falling apart_  
 _'Cause all I want is you_  
 _And all I need is you_  
 _Baby, you may be somewhere else too far from me_  
 _Come home soon_  
 _Oh-oh_

 _There's something on my mind_  
 _There's something on my mind_  
 _You're miles away, I'm so sick of goodbye_

 _Roses are red_  
 _Violets are blue_  
 _One day I'm meant_  
 _To be with you_  
 _You_

Rachel finished the song with tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked at Finn who was staring with a blank expression so she turned , running away from him, her feelings and what she assumed was his lack of feelings. She ran to the auditorium. She knows she is a masochist. The place where they met, where they first sang, and their first kiss. She just needs to be where she can feel when they were a them.

It took him a minute to realize she had left. He jumped to his feet to an applause and a room full of it's about times, and get your girls. He knew exactly where she would be so he jogged to the April Rhodes Auditorium.

Opening the door, he found her on the stage, where she shone the brightest. "Hey" he said sweetly.

Rachel looked up at the noise of the door opening. Watching Finn walk up the aisle to the stage she heard him speak. "Hey, sorry I ran out" She tells him.

He nods and climbs up to the stage. He walks over to where she stands. He takes her hand into his. "I feel like part of my soul has loved you from the beginning of everything, like maybe we're from the same star. You are my big gold star and I do love you so much. I don't know why I've been avoiding this. We said a lot of things and I thought we need some time to process it. But maybe I thought you would have changed your mind after taking so long."

Rachel sighs "Finn" but Finn interrupts her "I can see my heart in your eyes and I want…"

"What do you want Finn?"

Standing on the spot where he first kissed her he spoke from the heart. "That day I laid you on the checkered blanket and kissed you for the first time, I felt the magic that was us; I'm not ready to let that magic go. I want to be with you Rachel. I want to be with you forever."

Rachel started to cry small tears without sobs. "I felt it too Finn. It's like there is a string tied to my heart and at the end of that string yours is attached. I don't know how to be me without you anymore. I don't want to be me without you. I want forever."

They closed the distance between them and smashed their lips together for the first time without any lies, or baggage between them. It was pure and set each of them on fire. The fire burning deep within them was the connection they felt with each other.

Air became necessary so they pulled apart. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes. A lop sided grin appeared on his face while a bright wide smile reaching her eyes graced Rachel's. "I Love you" he said.

"I love you" she said. They walked out of the auditorium hand and hand. Finn asked to take her out on their first official date being back together.

 **Six months Later:**

They had won Nationals in New York. Finn wrote a beautiful song about how they were playing cat and mouse with each other. The judges cited that the song was what convinced them of the win. Finn and Rachel had been going strong. Quinn had been leaving them alone which surprised everyone.

One weekend, Rachel's Dads were gone away on a business trip. Finn's parents were in DC for the month so they had both houses to themselves. Saturday they decided to stay at the Hudmel house.

After a light lunch ordered from their favorite little bistro in downtown Lima they were in Finn's room writhing around on his king sized bed. They had been getting increasingly physical since getting back together. Meaning they had slid into third base about two weeks ago.

Finn had Rachel's shirt off and she had his on the floor next to it. Finn reached back to unclasp the lacy prison that held her perky bosom. Once he freed her, he bent down and took her right nipple into his mouth. Massaging the left in time with his tongue.

Rachel relished the ministrations of her boyfriend. They had talked to each other and today was the day they chose to consummate their love being together in every way. She raked her nails down his naked back causing a groan of appreciation from her boyfriend.

Finn then pushed her skirt down and off her long tan legs. Rachel reached to unbuckle his belt. It was being stubborn and she was getting frustrated. She blew out a breath and push him off her.

"What's the matter?" Finn asked

"The matter is you've decided to keep you package on lockdown. What is that a male chastity belt or something? Get it off" She commanded while still trying to remove the offensive item. Finn chuckled leaning back on his calves, as he released the belt.

Rachel smiled letting out a pleasant moan "I have to borrow that thing so I can practice getting unbuckled. Don't ever try to deny me again, Hudson."

"Never" he said pushing her back and resuming his attention to the orbs of her chest, while she unzipped and pushed his pants down his legs. They were both in their underwear still exploring each other's body not hearing the front door open and close. They were so into each other they didn't hear the foot falls on the staircase. And they were definitely too wrapped up in each other to hear Finn's bedroom door open. They only were aware someone was watching them when they heard the blood curdling scream of the intruder on their private moment.

"OMG FINN! HOW COULD YOU? How long have you been sleeping together? the unwelcomed guess commanded.

"What the hell? How the fuck did you get in here? What are you doing here?" Finn gave back trying desperately to cover Rachel's mostly naked body.

The intruder stood there in shock but was brought out of it by Rachel yelling "Get the hell out of here, Quinn. You have not right to be here. Let alone in my boyfriend's house and it's none of your business what my boyfriend and I do together."

"Oh shut it Man hands. I was here to work something out with you Finn." Quinn said looking at Finn with hopeful eyes.

"You are delusional. What part of I don't' want you or ever loved you don't you get. It's been over six months Quinn. I thought you'd have gotten the memo. Seeing as I know you've seen Rach and I around school and town. You have got to be the single most frustrating person I've ever known. Not only did you treat me like shit, you have been manipulating me for so long. Get out of my house" Finn demanded.

Quinn stood there still looking at the scene in front of her jostled again from her stupor. "How did you get in Q uinn?" Rachel ordered her to answer.

"The spare key was right where Burt left it when we were dating."

"That gives you no right to enter my house without permission. I should call the cops"

"NO please, I'll leave. You really love her don't you? You would touch me the way you were touching her. You never looked at me the way you were looking at her" Quinn confessed.

"Ding, Ding, we have a winner, tell her what's she's won Johnny. Of course I love her Quinn. I've loved her from the moment I heard her voice. If you weren't such a bitch always screwing with my life, we would have been togethe4r without the drama. Now get the hell out"

"You are never coming back to me are you?" Quinn mumbled glumly.

"YOU THINK. You manipulated me the entire time we were together and then even after we were broken up. Now can you get the hell out of my room and my house." Finn said.

Quinn turned and walked out of the bedroom and they heard the front door close. Rachel was rubbing Finn's back that now was covered with his shirt he put on when Quinn interrupted them.

"Baby?" Rachel whispered.

Finn turned and looked at his tiny love "I'm sorry. I can't believe she broke into my house. What should we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should call your parents."

"They'll want to come home. Our weekend will be ruined. God how much more of my life is that bitch going to ruin?" Finn said in a huff.

"Okay baby, let's get something to eat. And then we can continue our weekend. And we can call your parents Sunday night."

"I think I should change the locks just to be sure." Finn added.

"That's a great Idea"

They dressed and quickly left the house running to The Home Depot to buy new locks for the house. Once they were finished buying the things they needed. The went to dinner and returned to Finn's house. Kurt was over at Blaine's and then was spending the night at Mercedes.

Rachel took Finn's hand and led him up to his bedroom. They undressed each other through kisses and declarations of love. Finn lifted Rachel up by her torso wrapping her legs around his naked waist. His hard on pressing onto her warm center. He carried her to the bed laying them down. He pulled back to reach for the condom but Rachel stopped him. "I'm on the pill have been for a year." Finn looked at her. "I told you girls want it just as much as guys. I was just afraid." Rachel told him.

Finn smiled "I love you"

"I love you too, make love to me Finn. I want to feel you."

Finn settled between her legs lining himself up to her center. "Tell me if you want me to stop or if it hurts too much." Then kisses her plump lips.

"It will be fine, because it's you and me. Love me Finn." Rachel reaches up to kiss under his chin.

Finn nods and looks into Rachel's eyes pushing into her slowly. He feels the barrier, kissing her lips and eyes then pushing with a fast thrust to break her virginity. Rachel gasp at the feeling of the break, a tiny tear rolled down her face. Finn stilled himself and waited. Giving Rachel kisses and words of love.

Rachel took deep breaths, waiting to accommodate Finn's size. The feeling of him inside of her and all around her was a little overwhelming. Finally, the pain subsided and she nodded to Finn giving him permission to move.

Finn started to move. Slowly and steadily. Long slow thrust. In and out, push and pull. He felt the need to move faster but held back to make it special for Rachel. When he heard the beginnings of a pleasurable moan from his girl he knew he was doing it right. "It's okay to go faster Finn. Please" she told him.

Finn sped up and continued to love Rachel. With each thrust Rachel moved her hips up to meet his. They found a rhythm becoming symbiotic with each other. Rachel arched her back with pleasure, Finn messaged her boobs alternating between his hand and his mouth.

Rachel felt the burn in her stomach and felt like she was flying over the edge. She screamed out when Finn hit a particularly deep spot inside her velvety walls. The familiar sensation of an orgasm took over and she gave into the pleasure.

Finn felt Rachel squeeze him with her walls. He felt her walls fluttering with the familiar orgasm. He was able to let go and spilled deep within her. He collapsed on top of Rachel without squishing her. He held her head between his hands kissing her face over and over again.

Rachel laid in the bliss of the orgasm she had with Finn still feeling her. Holding her head, she loved how gently he kissed her. "I Love you Finn"

"I love you too, babe" Finn returned. Finn went flaccid then pulled out laying next to his love and pulled her close to him. Rachel lay her head on his muscular chest. Rubbing circular patterns on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked her.

"A little sore, but like I've been loved by the love of my life." Rachel replied.

"That's what I like to hear. You are the love of my life. I can't wait to spend forever with you. Sleep because I plan on waking you in a bit for another round of love."

* * *

 _ **Credit where Credit is Due:**_

 _The Home Depot is a home improvement store I do not own or am associated with._

Read more: Lea Michele - If You Say So Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more Alexander Jean- Roses Are Red/ MetroLyrics


End file.
